Sonic: the lost universe
by Allan Estavez
Summary: A semi Sonic X ish adaption but with a classic and dark twist. Sonic awakens in a world that is not his own, and discovers incredible horror...
1. Sonic: the lost universe part one

Authors note: please note that this is a fanfiction, it's a fiction made by a fan and does not have to be exactly like the events seen in the Sonic the hedgehog games or Sonic X...

And even though it is BASED off the sonic X universe does not mean it's a carbon copy of it, just merely the version of Sonic X I would have liked to see as opposed to the one that Segasonic/ Sonic Team funded and aired in Japan and on the Foxbox in America...

And if you are a Segasonic fan/ purist or like Sonic X, well I will try to give you some of that stuff you like in the future, but on my terms. There is this thing called originality, I think you should look it up somewhere, also I may do some satire on Sonic X here and there but out of fun and not of spiteâ oh yeh all characters are copyright to whoever they are copyrighted to.

"You may say that I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope some day you'll join us, and the world will live as one" John Lennon

Sonic: the lost universe

Episode one: the awakening

Sonic awoke with a cough; he slowly got up off the ground and saw the world around him. "What is this place?" he asked as he looked about.

Things were different here then they were in his world, smoke and smog was everywhere and the stench of death was all over the place.

The world around him was incredibly polluted, he coughed at the stench of this world as he finally got up, the mere smell of the place seemed to weaken him as he coughed some more. He could barely remember what happened before he came to here; sure he remembered the chaos emerald, Doctor "Eggman" and something that Knuckles called "chaos control" but not a lot more.

He started to run, it was the only thing he could do at this point as he didn't know where he was.

Then he heard a huge explosion behind him, he was startled by the blast but before he could do anything there were lights coming from all over the place.

He looked in front of him as a whole army of nasty looking robots came into view

"Surrender organic, you will come with us and become roboticized!"

"Roboticized, what's that?" Sonic thought, not willing to find out he ran at them and started to attack, but it was obvious that these robots were far better then "Eggmans" old clunkers.

They shot at him with tons of accuracy and one of them managed to shoot him in the leg, he did not bleed but he did feel a lot of pain. Before he could react he felt metallic tentacles wrap around his body, he stressed against them but to no avail

"This is definitely not Eggmans work" he thought as he was caught by an oddly shaped robot with multiple arms and legs.

The robot took him inside a huge tower and up an elevator, the door opened and Sonic found himself in a large room with a strange looking device in its center:

It was cylindrical, made of metal and glass, its backside was covered by metal but the view of the front was perfect, and inside of it he saw...

"Amy Rose" he said as he saw the little pink hedgehog inside of it

She was screaming at him yelling "help me Sonic!" as she pounded on the glass

A figure came into view and came up to Sonic.

The figure reminded Sonic of Eggman with his mustache and his round belly, but he could tell that this was not Eggman at all

The figure came close to him and said "well, well what do we have here, another freedom fighters?"

"Who the heck are you?" Sonic asked

The figure snarled at him and said "where have you been, living in a cave like the rest of your primitive kind?"

"Who are you?" Sonic asked again

The figure laughed wickedly and said "my, my you really don't know who I am. I am android DR-001, but my servants call me Doctor Ivo Robotnik, or just 'master' for short."

"You look like more of an Eggman to me"

The figures face turned beet red "silence! No one dares insult my power! I am Doctor Robotnik, the supreme ruler of this planet, and you will soon witness the reason why..."

He came over to a panel nearby and pressed a button.

Sonic was curious at this, at first he thought that this "Robotnik" was just going to kill him with the robot that held him... well at least that's what Eggman would do.

But no, something else was happening, but not to him... whatever it was, it was happening to Amy.

The young hedgehog gave out a blood curdling scream as a demonic light surrounded her body, then Sonic saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his days...

Cold gray metal started to cover the young pink hedgehog's body, and it seemed that the metal was not stopping. It crawled up her body making it rigid and tough, the metallic sheen of her body glittered in the light of this machine and it made her strangely beautiful to Sonic, but before long the metal covered her arms and upper body until finally it hit her head... her eyes bulged out as the metal covered her ears, nose and cheeks, she closed her eyes under this strain but soon they snapped open as Sonic saw that her eyes became all black with bright red LED's in their centers where her green irises used to be. Her red eyes flickered off and on as the light of the machine dimmed and the front glass door opened.

Her metallic foot hit the floor with a metallic "thud" as she kneeled before the figure that Sonic knew as Robotnik.

She looked up at him submissively and said "Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 reporting for duty master Robotnik!"

Her voice was electronic, cold and monotonic, sure it sounded like Amy Roses voice but...

Before he could ask himself more questions Robotnik came up to her and said "you may get up now Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7"

The robot Amy got up and Sonic was able to get a better look at her, Amy's robotic body reminded Sonic of Metal Sonic, Eggmans robotic double of him but her whole body was a silvery gray, as Sonic observed her she just stared back at him with her demonic red eyes.

"This is a trick," yelled Sonic "where is the real Amy!"

Robotnik looked over at Sonic and said "you fool; this is the real Amy... I made her into my robotic slave, can't you see?"

"No, it's impossible; there is no way to make someone into a robot!"

"Want to bet on that blue boy, well I can bet that Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 can change your mind, right Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7?"

The robotic hedgehog lit up her red eyes and said "yes Master"  
"well then, show him what a roboticizer can do!"

"Your wish is my command master Robotnik!"

Amy grabbed Sonic from the robot that held him and threw him into the machine; Sonic hit its bottom with a loud thud as the glass door closed around him

He banged against the glass as hard as he could but to no avail

Robotnik looked into the machine and said "Roboticize him Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7!"

the robotic hedgehog nodded and then pressed a button on a panel, a light surrounded Sonic as he felt incredible pain rush through him, he saw his legs turn to metal as he cried out, the metal continued to go up his body, making his chest and left arm become robotic...

it was then Sonic knew that this was no trick, he know knew that it really was Amy who was outside the roboticizer watching him with her cold LED's... but he knew that somehow inside that metal body was the old Amy Rose, trapped in a shell of steel and circuitry, and soon her fate was going to be his, until...

There was a very loud "Boom!" that came from the outside

the alarms sounded as everything went dark, the roboticizer shut down as Sonic saw that over half his body was robotic now but he still had control... he pulled back his metallic fist and broke the glass in front of him.

He had no time to be amazed; Amy's eyes lit up and filled the room with their demonic light. She spotted him and said "priority one, capture hedgehog unit"

She charged at him and grabbed his body

Sonic cried "No Amy, don't do this... it is me Sonic!"

But the robot didn't seem to care, "I must obey the great lord Robotnik" it stated as it took Sonic back to the roboticizer.

But before anything else could happen, several figures came out of an air duct above and landed in front of the Amy robot.

Amy looked at them and said "alert, alert, Freedom fighters detected!"

But before she could do anything something shot at her and sent an electric pulse into her metallic body.

Sonic got out of her grip, but before he could do anything, another shot came at him and he felt himself fall down.

Dazed he could see someone above him, it looked like a squirrel but Sonic could not see all that good

"Take him back to Knothole" said a female voice as Sonic passed out on the floor...

To be continued


	2. Sonic: the lost universe part two

Authors note: please note that this is a fanfiction, it's a fiction made by a fan and does not have to be exactly like the events seen in the Sonic the hedgehog games or Sonic X...

And even though it is BASED off the sonic X universe does not mean it's a carbon copy of it, just merely the version of Sonic X I would have liked to see as opposed to the one that Segasonic/ Sonic Team funded and aired in Japan and on the Foxbox in America...

And if you are a Segasonic fan/ purist or like Sonic X, well I will try to give you some of that stuff you like in the future, but on my terms. There is this thing called originality, I think you should look it up somewhere, also I may do some satire on Sonic X here and there but out of fun and not of spite... oh yeh all characters are copyright to whoever they are copyrighted to.

"You may say that I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope some day you'll join us, and the world will live as one" John Lennon

Sonic: the lost universe

Episode two: revelations

Sonic awoke again, this time he was in a strange hut surrounded by equipment and...

A female robotic rabbit that turned her attention to him as he awoke

Startled Sonic leapt off the bed and said "back off you metallic monster!"

The robot just stared at him with her bright red eyes and said "please sir there is no need for insults"

Sonic looked at her and said "where is that master of yours, where is Robotnik?"

The robot perked her metallic ears and said "In Robotropolis, where else where he would be?"

Confused Sonic looked at her and said "this isn't Robotropolis then?"

The robotic rabbit shook her head and said "no, you are in Knothole Village sir."

Holding his head a bit, Sonic looked at the robotic rabbit and said "Knothole, that's the last word I remember hearing"

"And that is where you are, I am Workerbot number BR-3484-C but you can call me Bunnie Rabbot. Don't worry I am a friend, I am not programmed to hurt you"

"Programmed?"

"Yes, I am a robot after all, however I am in the fight against Robotnik and I will do whatever is possible to stop him from roboticizing people as he did me."

"So you are not a real robot?"

"That is incorrect, I am a real robot but I have partial freedom of will. I am able to act on my own, though sometimes I do need orders from master Sally every once in a while."

"And who is Sally?"

"Me" said a voice from the door, a figure came in and Sonic recognized her, she was the last thing he saw before he passed out after he had his fight with Amy

She came up to him and said "I am Princess Sally Acorn, leader of the Mobius resistance force."

Sonic looked her over, she was the same height as he and seemed to have the same aggressive glint in her eyes as he did.

She wore a blue vest, a white shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black jackboots.

Her fur was brown and her hair was a reddish brown, she looked down at him and said

"I never seen you around these parts blue boy, you must be new."

Sonic nodded and said "yes, you can say that. Say how did you know that I was in that roboticizer thingie?"

"We didn't, we were hoping to disable the roboticizer before it was used. We set up some bombs before then as a diversion as we headed into Robotniks control center... then we cut his power in hopes that we can allow someone a chance to escape. When we got in there we saw that Robotnik already got someone..."

"Amy" said Sonic soulfully

"Yes, and I am sorry about that. But anyway, when I first saw you I thought you were already fully roboticized but soon afterwards I realized that you were not. Still I took the precaution of knocking you out, just in case you were under Robotniks control."

Sonic grinded his teeth and said "I got to get back at that Robotnik guy, man I thought Eggman was bad."

"Eggman, that's a silly name for someone. Sounds like a cheesy villain you would find in an incredibly stupid cartoon."

Sonic laughed and said "yes well, can you let me go... I got to go out there and kick some Robo butt!"

"Not so fast hot shot" scolded Sally "you are not going anywhere!"

"But I got to go; I got to find Amy and the rest of my friends"

Sally sighed and said "but how do you know that they are okay, this Amy of yours is already a robot, what makes you think your other friends have not met the same fate as well?"

"I got to try, I want to get them from that Robotnik fellow and change them back!"

"Change them back, change them back!" shouted Sally "what do you think we have been trying to do here in Knothole huh? Perhaps Chase around frogs all day? Or maybe play pinball at the arcade? Puh leeze, that is amateur work my friend, this is the REAL THING! This is war, and we play by a new set of rules compared to where you might come from!"

"Hey I did not even want to come here! I was forced here by Doctor Eggman and one of his silly experiments... now I don t know what is going on, over half of my body is robotic and now I feel so empty..."

"Well we have a way to reverse the roboticization process, and we can try to use it on you."

He looked over at the robotic rabbit next to Sally and asked "What about Bunnie?" "We tried to de roboticize her, but when we did she was no better off... her mind was still robotic and well she chose to return to a robotic state until we found a way to totally free her from her robotic mindset. But you are different; you have your freedom intact so that the process would be more effective on you."

"What about de roboticizing Amy, or any other of my friends who got roboticized?"

"We can't do anything, as it stands Bunnie is our only success of freeing a Workerbot, and do remember that she still thinks and acts like a Robot... so doing it to others would be useless..."

"Darn it, darn it all" said Sonic as depression took over his soul...

"Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7, move forward to your duties" said a Enforcerbot

The robot formally known as Amy Rose obeyed as she marched into the elevator, she pressed a button and the elevator moved down.

She was surrounded by two Enforcerbot's; they were there to ensure that the roboticized citizens of Robotropolis were kept in line as they did various duties around the city.

The elevator stopped deep below the city, the front of the elevator opened and Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 stepped out with the Enforcerbot's marching right behind her, just in front there was a huge steel door leading to the slave mines.

The robotic hedgehog came up to a computer terminal and then lifted her hand, all of her robotic fingers folded upwards, revealing interface ports underneath. She plunged her robotic hand into a port on the computer and then programming was downloaded into her brain.

"Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7, you will dig for energy crystals in section V-767-DD8 then bring them to the service elevator. Afterwards you will go up to the power room and feed the main generator, then you shall go to a work station where you will monitor the energy output of the reactor" it said

She pulled back her arm, returned her robotic fingers to normal and said "I will obey"

The door to the mines opened and Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 stepped in.

All around her there were other Workerbots digging for energy crystals and more Enforcerbot's making sure that they obeyed. They were irrelevant to her, as was everything except the orders of her master.

She bent over and started digging with her metallic hands, there were no mining picks for Workerbots so like all the others around her, she formed the ends of her fingers into metallic digging claws and started to search for power crystals.

As she started digging, Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 felt something inside of her, but she didn't know what.

Perhaps it was something with her circuitry or perhaps it was something wrong with one of her wires... but still, she tried to shake it off and do her duty.

She was a robot, she was a slave, and she had to obey... she was Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7, a servant of the great lord Robotnik.

But as she started to pull out energy crystals she felt something inside of her that was saying "no"

She ignored it, she had to obey, she was Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 now and no one was going to tell her otherwise.

To be continued


	3. Sonic: the lost universe part three

Authors note: please note that this is a fanfiction, it's a fiction made by a fan and does not have to be exactly like the events seen in the Sonic the hedgehog games or Sonic X...

And even though it is BASED off the sonic X universe does not mean it's a carbon copy of it, just merely the version of Sonic X I would have liked to see as opposed to the one that Segasonic/ Sonic Team funded and aired in Japan and on the Foxbox in America...

And if you are a Segasonic fan/ purist or like Sonic X, well I will try to give you some of that stuff you like in the future, but on my terms. There is this thing called originality, I think you should look it up somewhere, also I may do some satire on Sonic X here and there but out of fun and not of spite... oh yeh all characters are copyright to whoever they are copyrighted to.

"You may say that I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope some day you'll join us, and the world will live as one" John Lennon

Sonic: the lost universe

Episode three: the capture of Cream

Sonic walked to another hut with Sally and Bunnie in tow, they kept a close eye on him as he came to the door.

Sally came up to it and knocked, then said "Rotor we got the new kid here for you"

"Bring him in" a voice boomed out

They opened the door and Sonic saw a rather complicated looking lab inside of it, in the corner he saw a device that looked like the roboticizer and next to it was a walrus who was sitting at a computer console

"So you are the new guy huh?" asked the walrus

"Yes I am" said Sonic "I guess you are the one they call Rotor?"

"You guess correctly" said the walrus that identified himself as Rotor; he got off his chair and looked Sonic over

"Robotnik sure did a fine job on you I must say, how far did he go anyway Bunnie?"

The robotic rabbit flashed her eyes and said "Nearly seventy five percent of his body is roboticized Master Rotor, he is quite fortunate to be alive"

"And so he is, if he came out a second later he might have had his heart roboticized and he would be a goner."

"That is what my calculations say master Rotor, his heart was about to undergo robotic reprocessing before we shut down the power to the roboticizer."

"As I thought" said Rotor "good work as usual Bunnie"

"Thank you master Rotor" said Bunnie as her eyes lit up in happiness

"So when do we get me back to normal?" asked Sonic

"Right now my friend, just step into the de roboticizer and then relax"

Sonic nodded and the glass front of the de roboticizer slid open as he walked in.

The door closed and he saw Rotor press a button, a light surrounded him like the one that he saw in the roboticizer but instead of finishing Robotniks work of making him a robot Sonic saw his body revert to the way it was before. As he felt the stiffness of his body move away he was filled with happiness as his body became normal again.

The de roboticizer opened and Sonic came out, he flexed his organic parts for the first time in what felt like days and then said "oh that is a lot better... thanks man"

"No problem" said Rotor as Sonic tugged on his gloves and started to walk out

"Where do you think you are going?" scolded Sally

"I am my old hedgehog self again, I am going to go back out there and then trash Robotnik!"

Sally's face turned red "haven't you learned anything yet? Or are you too stupid to think of what would happen if you just rushed in and shot up the place?"

"I think on my feet squirrel girl, it's what I do best"

"Well your best wasn't good enough! You were almost fully roboticized the last time, what makes you think you can win this time?"

"I know what they will do, they will corner me then try and capture me, but this time I will outsmart them!"

"Humph, you are very arrogant aren't you?"

"Aww, what gave you that idea?" asked Sonic

Sally fumed a bit and said "fine then, go out there and get killed or become Robotnik's slave, See if I care! But I was at least hoping you would realize that you can't play the lone wolf in this world of ours, you need friends"

"I already got some, and I hope to find them before Robotnik does"

Sonic started to walk off and Sally said "good luck, but remember we will be watching you so if you get into trouble we are willing to help"

Sonic turned to Sally and said "thanks" then raced off...

"Man I wish I had him ten years ago" said Sally as she saw him speed off into the distance...

Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 had done her shift of digging up power crystals in the slave mines and now was shoving them into the power furnace alongside many other Workerbots, there were hundreds of people next to her slaving away for Robotnik.

After delivering her payload she walked to her assigned workstation and then watched over the power output of the main reactor... then an alarm came onto her console.

She flipped a switch and the face of Robotnik came on the screen.

"How may I serve you master Robotnik?" she asked

"Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 I want you to come up here to the command center and go to input console 672234, there you will receive your next set of programming"

"your wish is my command master" said Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 as she got up and headed up to the service elevator and went up to the command tower.

She came up to her assigned input console and did the same thing she did with the input console near the mines, she lifted her hand, all of her robotic fingers folded upwards, revealing interface ports underneath. She plunged her robotic hand into a port on the computer and then programming was downloaded into her brain...

"Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7, I am giving you a standard loyalty test and reconnaissance mission. You will climb inside a specialized capture droid and then patrol the outer area of the city in sector G-88-3 and if you should encounter someone you will capture the subject and bring it back to the control tower then you will proceed to roboticize it"

She pulled back her arm, returned her robotic fingers to normal and said "I will obey"

The door in front of her opened and she walked into the next room.

She walked over to the center of the room and saw the capture droid; she opened the top of it and climbed in.

She hooked a helmet up to her head and then interfaced with the capture droids computer, the machine started off as Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7's computerized mind drove it to sector G-88-3. Controlling the machine was rather easy for Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 and it did not take that long to get outside to her assigned area, the only thing left now was to patrol the area and look for suspicious activity...

Cream the rabbit's eyes fluttered open, her body got up and she saw a dark and polluted place around her "this place is scary" said Cream

Then she heard the clanging of metal and saw a strange looking robot come at her slowly

"What in the heck is that?" asked Cream as it moved in her direction

"Organic unit detected, must capture it by order of Robotnik" said Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7

Cream ran and screamed "help me!" as the robot chased her down

The robot sped up as Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 said "Alert, alert, I have detected an organic unit and now I am chasing it down"

Cream was starting to run out of breath as the robot started to catch up with her, she saw large metallic tentacles come at her and grab her legs, she tried to use her ears to propel herself away form the robot but it was no avail

"Help me!" cried Cream as the robot pulled her back

Then she saw a blue blur in front of her and then she heard something saw away at the robots arms.

The robot stopped as Cream saw a familiar figure standing before her "Sonic!" she cried

The top of the robot opened and Sonic saw that it was Amy who was piloting it

"Amy please stop it, I don't want to hurt you!"

The robot shook her head "you are mistaken; I am Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 a servant of the great lord Robotnik!"

"No Amy!" Sonic cried "you are not a robot, you are my friend. Don't you remember anything?"

The robot hedgehog's eyes lit a bright red and said "the only thing I remember is that I am a robot and it is my duty to capture you and take you back to my master Robotnik!"

Two laser cannons came out of the top of the capture robot and Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 said "you will surrender or I will destroy you"

Sonics body shook, he didn't even know what to do, if he continued to fight hew could hurt Amy, but if he didn't he would be captured again.

Before he could make a decision a blast shot at the robot and filled it with a electrical discharge, Sonic turned to see Bunnie standing there with her arm out forward "get into the forest, I will distract this robot"

Sonic nodded and ran off with Cream in hand; Bunnie turned her attention to Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 and then started to communicate with her.

Their language to non robotic forms would sound like beeps and electronic screeches like the type you would hear from a phone modem...

"You will not capture my friends" stated Bunnie electronically

"You are irrelevant, you are a renegade robot and you must return to lord Robotnik immediately"

"No, I will not. You will back off now or I will dismantle you"

"No, I will obey my master, I will defeat you."

Bunnie knew that this was not going to go anywhere so she leapt up with her rocket boosters and fired at Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 with electrical charges.

When Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 came to she saw that the robotic rabbit was gone.

Then a alert came on her monitor "Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7, report back to the command tower immediately"

Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 turned around and marched back to base, she knew that when she got back to Robotnik he would not be happy with her. Her red eyes flashed as she moved the capture robot's body to the command center and then into the elevator, it moved up as Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 knew that soon she would meet up with her master and then face the punishment of her defeat.

Something inside of her cried out loud and it seemed to say "please let it be okay" as the elevator stopped and she walked out.

To be continued


	4. Sonic: the lost universe part four

Authors note: please note that this is a fanfiction, it's a fiction made by a fan and does not have to be exactly like the events seen in the Sonic the hedgehog games or Sonic X...

And even though it is BASED off the sonic X universe does not mean it's a carbon copy of it, just merely the version of Sonic X I would have liked to see as opposed to the one that Segasonic/ Sonic Team funded and aired in Japan and on the Foxbox in America...

And if you are a Segasonic fan/ purist or like Sonic X, well I will try to give you some of that stuff you like in the future, but on my terms. There is this thing called originality, I think you should look it up somewhere, also I may do some satire on Sonic X here and there but out of fun and not of spite... oh yeh all characters are copyright to whoever they are copyrighted to.

"You may say that I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope some day you'll join us, and the world will live as one" John Lennon

Sonic: the lost universe

Episode four: secrets and servitude

Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 climbed out of the capture droid and walked to the center of the command room, Robotnik walked up to her and Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 bowed down before him "Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7, at your service master Robotnik"

"You may get up" said Robotnik

Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 got up off the ground and Robotnik said "give me your report"

Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 nodded and said "Master, I have done as you said. I went out on patrol in sector G-88-3 and I detected an organic unit. I was able to grab it but then the hedgehog attacked me."

Robotnik furrowed hid brow "And what of this hedgehog?"

"He did not fight; instead BR-3484-C came in and attacked me with an electronic neutralizer"

"I see, what can you tell be about this hedgehog though?"

"His name is Sonic my lord, he is from the same place as I come from"

"Sonic huh," started Robotnik "that is the name you called him before I roboticized you"

"Yes master"

"Well then, tell me all you can about him Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7"

She nodded and said "of course master, we first met a few years ago when Doctor Eggman was on a mission to grab the timestones, he sent a robotic clone of Sonic to lure him away."

"Doctor Eggman?" asked Robotnik curiously

"Yes, he is a mad scientist from my world. He has often tried to take over our planet"

"Wait a minute, what you do you mean by 'our planet'?"

"I don't come from this world master, I come from another world. I was transported here by one of Doctor Eggmans experiments and then afterwards I was caught by your capture droid and then brought into your service"

"So then you come from another planet, or perhaps even another dimension?"

"Yes master"

Robotnik laughed and said "go on about this Sonic"

"Yes, as I was saying before Doctor Eggman created a robotic double of Sonic to lure him away from his plan. Knowing that Sonic would come and save an innocent person, Eggman programmed the robotic double to capture someone and that person happened to be me in my organic form. Soon afterwards I met Sonic and I fell in love with him."

"Love, it is a weak concept of organic creatures" said Robotnik

"Yes master, anyway I tried to love him but often he just ignored me. Soon Eggman used his 'chaos control' to transport us to another world and grab the chaos emeralds"

"And what are Chaos emeralds?"

"They are a very powerful kind of energy crystal that cam imbue someone with great strength and power. If you were able to get them you would be able to power Robotropolis for the rest of eternity."

Robotnik smiled "I like that idea, perhaps they are located here on Mobius somewhere"

"Perhaps master"

Robotnik grinned and said "good work Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 that is some good information there. Now one thing, does this Sonic have any abilities that should concern me?"

"Yes master, the hedgehog unit has super speed and many abilities. And when I saw him he seemed to be organic again so his powers must be the same as they were on my home world"

Robotnik grinded his teeth a bit and said "the freedom fighters must have a de roboticizer then, well then that makes my work a little easier." he turned to the robotic hedgehog and said "you have done well Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7, however you still failed to capture a organic and bring it to me."

"And for that I apologize master" said Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 worriedly

"Don't worry about it, I will send you on patrol again real soon. Has the capture droid been damaged?"  
"Yes master, but only minor damage"

"Good, well then Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 I order you to repair the capture droid and then go back on patrol."

"Your wish is my command master"

"And Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7, one more thing"

Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 lit up her eyes and said "yes master?"

"Fail me again and I shall punish you severely, dismissed"

"Yes master" said Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 as she marched off to attend her duties.

Back in Knothole Sonic was sitting on a rock thinking of what happened to him so far, Cream came up to him and said "so what is this place anyway, this is definitely not our happy little home world"

"I don't know first I arrive here then get shot up by a robot. Then I was taken to this Robotnik guy and saw Amy become a robot."

"You mean that really was Amy in that thing that grabbed me?"

"yes, Robotnik has this thing called a roboticizer and well it isn't fun to be in. before I found you I was partially roboticized until these people came and changed me back... but now that I don't know how far this roboticization thing goes, I don't know what I am going to do"

"How about join up with us?" said a voice

Sonic turned around and saw Sally right behind him

she walked up to him and said "you now know that doing this alone will be hard unless you know your enemy better, and no one knows Robotnik better then us."

Sonic looked at her and said "yes well, what can you tell me about this Robotnik anyway... where did he come from and how did he get so powerful?"

"That is the easy part," started Sally, she looked down at him and said "ten years ago there was a brilliant scientist named Charles, he was assigned by my father king Acorn to help our species become better beings. He had an assistant named Doctor Ivo Kintobor and together they made a machine that would change the lives of millions"

"The roboticizer" said Sonic

Sally nodded "yes, originally the roboticizer was created to help the sick and the elderly... soon afterwards Doctor Kintobor fell ill, he did not want to be roboticized so he downloaded his mind and personality into a android body, but the process messed up and soon he went insane... afterwards he became Doctor Robotnik and soon used the roboticizer to conquer over half of Mobius."

"Wait, Mobius, is that what this place is called?" Cream asked

"Yes, don't you read history books or do you live in a cave somewhere?" asked Sally

"No we come from another planet" said Cream

Sally was puzzled by that and said "what?"

"Its time I leveled with you Sally" started Sonic "Cream and I don't come from this world"

Sally looked at him and said "I knew it, there would be no way a Mobian would not know of Robotnik. He has been a pain in our rear ends for at least ten years now and we are one of the last Mobian resistance forces... and we need all the help we can get."

"I see then" said Sonic "and now my friends and I are stuck here without a way back"

"I see, well I and the rest of the freedom fighters are willing to help you find your friends"

"Thanks, I guess right now I will need all the friends I can get."

Sally nodded and said "so then, what do you say... will you join me and the freedom fighters?"

Sonic looked up at her and said "I don't know... give me some time okay?"

Sally nodded "as you wish" she said as she left.

That night Sonic stayed awake, he could not get himself to sleep.

He was near a small pond looking down at the water, behind him he saw Bunnie and she said "burning the midnight oil Master Sonic?"

Sonic smiled a bit and said "hi Bunnie, no I am thinking"

"About what may I ask?"

"About joining you guys, it is obvious that here things are a lot different then on the world I come from and I fear that I have at last met my match"

"I understand," said Bunnie "you need help, well I am willing to help you out when you need me"

"Thanks Bunnie, so what about you are you going to sleep?"  
The robotic rabbit nodded "no, I shall be fine. Robots don't sleep"

"I see" said Sonic as he looked up at the moon and thought of Amy...

Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 continued her shift as she patrolled her assigned area; there was no rest for her, no hope...

She did not eat, sleep or rest... she was like all the rest of her poor unfortunate kind, obeying Robotniks commands all day and all night.

She continued her patrol, looking around for any signs of trouble. Then she detected a strange energy pattern nearby, and then afterwards she detected an organic life signature and said "alert, alert, I have detected an organic unit... I shall intercept it in five minutes" the capture robot speed off as Workerbot unit AR-56790-D7 came to the location of the organic life form.

Deep inside of her, something hoped that Sonic would come and interfere and then put an end to her miserable existence as a robotic slave. But she shook it off as she took the turbines up to full speed...

To be continued


End file.
